


S.H.I.P.

by Shimruto



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crack, Fans, more like fans as guinea pigs lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimruto/pseuds/Shimruto
Summary: S.H.I.P. aka Skilful Homin Influence on People.Weekly meetings by our lovable Homin to frustrate us more than ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> /Because i am a millimeter apart from flying to them and kicking their teasing asses with the recent incident of glued hermes, 1+1 weddings but separate concerts attendances and constant reminder of THAT ONE PARTNER - STOP THIS TORTURE/

**S.H.I.P log – entry** **2154** **.**

 

“One, two, one, two! Sound test! Changminnie, everything is ready”

“Perfect! Let’s start our weekly meeting on the level of frustration in Hominland…”

“I love this name so much!”

“I know, hyung. You made me officially place this term on record last time!”

“Well it’s not my fault you lost in Kai Bai Bo to me…”

“Moving on…”

“Do you have crackers?”

“Hyung!”

“I am hungry, please!”

“No crackers for you tonight – you are going to drink soda after that while I am not looking and come with your stomach pain to me again”

“But Changminnie…”

“There is a stew left – I will heat it up after we finish it”

“You are the best, Changdollah! I love you!”

“I love you too… I MEAN stop it! Get back! We have to discuss serious matters.”

“But everything is good, Minah.”

“Good? GOOD? Have you seen Twitter? Or forums? God! Tumblr is dead already for Homin and if we don’t do anything we will lose other battlefields too. The fans are losing focus again! They are feeling safe and calmed down by our banal actions lately.”

“But, Changminnie, I took a picture with your standee at the airport and the news about it smashed them.”

“Yes, I know – a perfect improvisation I should say – but it turns out that is too simple for them! They already stopped talking about it! They think that we love each other to death, that our bond surpasses any boundaries and we may enjoy comfortable silence any time, that we trust in each other and never need to provide any proofs of our deep connection…”

“But they are right”

“I know!... I mean… Stop distracting me! What I mean to say is that these overconfident fans think that they finally know everything about us! And that we will never surprise them again! Ha!”

“Ha!... so what are we going to do?”

“Ok, here is a plan! I am going to remind them about that standee incident”

“But the repost of this rumor will not sparkle any interest anymore”

“That is right! That is why I will anonymously post a pic where you can be seen with me – the one which the fans were searching hard for – thankfully the manager took it at the right time.”

“Oh! That is gonna set all their SNS to fire!”

“Right! They will be happy to see you with me and drown in our sappy feels and then…”

“And then I will take several pics with DinDin. He surely will post them! Oh! And then I will post one myself and you will not like it – and here they are – trying to solve why and how!”

“I never doubted our synchronized thinking, hyung.”

“That is because we are made for each other, Changminnie!”

“Huhuhu, but the fans will never know just how much for sure, huhuhu”

“Yes!... So can we eat stew now?”


	2. Chapter 2

**S.H.I.P log – entry** **2158** **.**

“One, two, one, two… OK recording our audio log for the level of satisfaction on Hong Kong concert…”

“Couldn’t we do it at home, Minah?I am a bit tired… I mean we are flying pretty soon…”

“You are pretty”

“REALLY? You are so sweet!”

“So may we continue?”

“ABSOLUTELY!”

“Surprisingly the most effect and frustration was delivered during our KYHD when I tore the tape from your cheek…”

“Gently removed”

“Yeah… right…”

“I almost stopped singing”

“Hyung… we planned it beforehand…”

“I know! But… I…”

“Forgot… You TOTALLY forgot about it!”

“You know how I am into the performance sometimes”

“I do… But maybe it is even better. The reaction was on point and everything seemed natural. The fans are reposting and discussing it like crazy… what is that pout you try on me now?”

“Why you?”

“What?”

“Why is it that they discus you the most? I shouted your name during Mirotic – changed lyrics for this – and they are impressed by you more than by me…”

“Hyung that moment is as popular as the tape…”

“I checked it and it is not”

“You checked? You said you did not want to make SNS accounts”

“I still do not want – you are better at this surfing thing”

“So how could you possibly… YOU TOOK MY PHONE!”

“Only for several minutes, Changdollah! Calm down!”

“I asked you not to do this again!”

“But Minah, I saw you finally put the passwords to those folders so…”

“HYUNG!... Oh right… hahaha… they are protected with the password… hahaha… Thank God…”

“I hacked it anyway…”

‘WHAT!???????”

“Minah, hyung understands…”

“You sleep on the couch for a month!”

“But then your Sleepy folder will not be updated”

“…I hate you!”

“I love you!”

“I love you too… Damn! I mean… Stop it! Moving on… where were we?”

“You gently removed the tape”

“Yes! Right… No! Hyung, Mirotic performance… As I said it is very popular too. It is number one actually…”

“Yeah right…”

“… in my heart”

“…”

“…”

“Changminnie…”

“AND what is not number one is our press conference”

“I still will remind you of what you confessed right now huhuhu”

“Like I don’t know… Anyway – it took them several days to understand that the clothes on the children were mini ours”

“I thought it was rather obvious… maybe have to put more special accessories next time?”

“Yes, I think it would be better”

“The kids were really cute…”

“We are not discussing it in this month anymore, hyung”

“But Minah…”

“Nope… no… I don’t hear your!”

“… You are practically sitting on my lap right now”

“… a week on the couch, Yunho!”

“ _As if you will not come to me on the second day…_ _”_

“Did you say something?”

“ME? No! Let’s go to the airport!”


	3. Chapter 3

**S.H.I.P log – entry** **2161** **.**

”Frustration discussion log. Entry 2161. Let’s start. For the future record – better avoid encrypted posts…”

“Don’t be so sad, Changminah!”

“I just don’t understand!! What is there so hard to get!!”

“Minah…”

“I mean I posted a cup of black coffee. BLACK coffee, Hyung! The one that associates with you all the time now! And wrote HEAVEN underneath! HEAVEN, Hyung! The song I wrote for you…”

“But they don’t know…”

“Oh, please! A blind person can see it! Black coffee plus Heaven and a pic posted in the morning totally does not give a clear picture of you waking up by my side!”

“Changminah…”

“They just discuss how hot the weather is and how awesome it is to drink cold coffee now! What a nice idea, Changmin… Like what the hell?”

“But SNS are raging in the end”

“Yes, but only after I had to spell it out for them and posted our pic from the wedding!”

“Oh that day was nice!”

“Here I am trying to be creative and they just…”

“Minah, you are super creative!”

“I am super frustrated! And that is them who should be in this state - not me! Why do they win most of the time now?”

“And someone says I am the most passionate and competitive person alive…”

“I will make them suffer this week!”

“Ok Changdollah, calm down. Hyung can’t forget the last time you were so… determined…”

“Give me your phone!”

“What? Why?”

“I will post your selca with that little bee”

“DinDin has a name…”

“Whatever… If I tried to remember all the names that try to steal you from me I would be a supercomputer”

“But no one will be able to do that”

“Yeah right… Maybe you try telling them this right away next time?”

“Changminah, they are just friendly and really nice people…”

“Sure! Only that! How can you see only good in people?”

“Should I change?”

“NEVER change!”

“…”

“Don’t say it!”

“I love you”

“I love you too… HYUNG!”

“Ok hahaha… which pic?”

“… Why do you have so many?”

“… There are only two”

“Like I said – many”

“Changminah, “many” is our selca folder…”

“That is not many!”

“I mean we have to keep four 2TB hard disks for them…”

“… Like I said – not many!”

“Anyway, this one?”

“Umm… the other one – you look the best there”

“…”

“Don’t SAY it!”

“… Ok”

“Don’t… WHAT? YOU LISTENED? WHAT?... HOW DID I DO THAT?”

“Here! Posted! So we keep to the old scheme?”

“HOW DID I DO THAT?”

“Minah, you are not listening”

“Huh? Oh sorry, what did you say?”

“Our old scheme. I post. You do not like it and go to your fake master’s account to comment…”

“Hyung, Siwon has a name”

“Whatever… do not forget to use those strange emojis…”

“Hyung…”

“What? We will just stick to our usual routine… really can’t you just comment on Kyuhyun’s IG?”

“Hyung, he is in the army”

“That is the point”

“Hyung, stop sulking. I said I am going to make them suffer”

“So you have something else in mind?”

“Huhuhu of course!”

“That must be something cool considering your sparkling eyes”

“Listen… We will go to the airport tomorrow and I will wear THE bracelet…”

“Oh, Minah! You wear it all the time now but I still can’t help but feel so warm when you do that!”

“But I will hide it”

“Ehh… How the others will understand it if you wear sleeves?”

“I will wear short sleeves and make sure they will take only a pic or two. Additionally I will play a grumpy façade and you will be all around overhappy yourself”

“Oh! Like we are in a fight! Oh! Oh! Like you are sulky because of me and I am oblivious!”

“Exactly!”

“Wow! Nice, Changminah! But you know what will be the savage move of the day?”

“What?”

“Remember those new rings the stylists gave us?”

“Those that look like crooked nails?”

“Yeah... We will wear them”

“But isn’t is… too obvious?”

“You will wear it on the finger and I will use it as an earring”

“Hyung, that will look ridiculous!”

“At first yes. But it will bring attention to the jewellery and they will start searching, learn that this is a set and then BOOM…”

“BOOM! Awesome, Hyung! That is truly savage! They are so gonna crash their SNS!”

“Anything for curing my favourite dongsaeng from frustration”

“I am your only dongsaeng”

“And I am your only hyung. Better not to forget it when you go back to your fake commenting…”

“Hyung…”

“…”

“I love you”

“… I love you too, Changminah”


	4. Chapter 4

**S.H.I.P log – entry** **2164** **.**

 

”Frustration discussion log. Entry 2164. Huhuhu… Operation ‘Grumpy Changmin’ is a success”

“Huhuhu… Operation ‘Wedding rings’ is a success”

“Hyung, they are not wedding rings”

“But they look like this on us”

“They still look like nails and one was in your ear…”

“Oh come on, Changminah! They definitely go as a nice married set…”

“We already have a perfect married set – no need for other”

“…”

“Don’t!”

“But Minah, I also want to wear it…”

“No! We already talked about it– there had to be an eternal riddle where you matching bracelet is to keep frustration on the needed level without even doing anything else”

“Yeah… but we also talked about you wearing it only when I am not near…”

“I did do that!”

“And then you started wearing it more often…”

“Well… I had to throw good bait when they started to lose focus…”

“And then even more…”

“It is just… I lost a box and did not want to lose it in the bag…”

“And now almost always…”

“IT IS NOTHING REALLY… It feels like a watch – when I do not wear it feels…”

“Like you can’t follow the time?”

“… like I am empty”

“…”

“…”

“I love you more than anything in this world”

“I love you more… HUYNG! STOP! We have to discuss our next move”

“Marriage?”

“We are already married… HYUNG!”

“Hahaha… Ok! Do you have anything particular in mind?’

“Yes. The matter is that they were crazy over our pics from the wedding but seems like they are missing the point”

“Which point?”

“They think that this wedding is the same we attended before”

“The one where we ate a lot and were scolded by the trainers?”

“No – this one was last month. The one I sang at”

“… It eliminates like three weddings from eight we attended this month”

“… Now that you said it that sounds quite a lot... Should we reduce the visits?”

“Who cares? Nobody would know about the half if we did not show the pics. Besides I like the food and repeating our vows every time holding your hand under the table…”

“We really should stop going…”

“But what are we going to do about this misunderstanding?”

“You will post the pics from that wedding on IG”

“Really??? I can? Cool! There are so many great selcas…”

“No! Not ours, hyung. Only yours”

“…”

“Don’t pull that face on me! I still remember the nightmare of letting you loose with your pic choice and being crushed by all the messages after your ILUVU sticker near me”

“It was cute!”

“It was… I MEAN! We have to be more careful”

“Yeah… right… CAREFUL! Because of YOUR forgetfulness to close the door to the practice room we have a new strange choreo for BUG”

“And how could I possibly explain what we were doing without causing a scandal there??? You did not even try to help!”

“I was kinda busy… with supressing the choreo”

“At least they allowed changing it to the vertical version”

“And who is the pervert here, Changminnie?”

“The one who listens to ‘Closer’ in bed?”

“Not before listening to ‘Puzzle’ in the shower”

“…”

“I love…”

“…you too. Post a pic now”

“Can I post 6?”

“2”

“3?”

“Deal”

“You take such great photos, Changdollah!”

“It is not me. You are just perfect”

“…”

“Yeah! Yeah! I love you! STOP IT!”

“Hahaha… What are you doing?”

“I posted a book I started recently – the one about living, loving and learning”

“About us?”

“Hyung…”

“Hahaha… You are so cute with your red ears every time”

“HYUNG!”

“What? I am just a hyung who is proud of his amazing multi-talented dongsaeng. You move the hearts in the right directions, Minah”

“Not as powerful as you”

“Never say this again! You are amazing and a lot of people see it. But selfishly I think I am the most grateful for this among them”

“Hyung, You. Are. The. Most. Selfless. Person. I. Know.”

“Totally not… hahaha… what is this?”

“Oh, Siwon commented”

“He totally has notifications on you! I told you!”

“Hyung, stop it!”

“This fake horse master really needs a private talk when we return from Japan”

“Hyung, there is only one true horse master I know”

“Really? Who?”

“…”

“Oh…”

“Right… Oh…”

“Changminnie, the recording is still working”

“It would be useless when we move to our bedroom”

“Gosh, I love Japan”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**S.H.I.P log – entry** **2165** **.**

 

”Frustration discussion log. Entry 2165. The ninja mode during SMTown Osaka gives the fruits – the fans are drowning in frustration from the lack of content – reminder to use this mode more often”

“Changminah, but it will work only in Japan”

“Why?”

“Because only here we are not followed like crazy with the phones around”

“Hmph…  true.”

“It would be actually a catastrophe if that kind of stalking happened here considering all… our…”

“Schedule?”

“Love”

“…”

“…”

“… Anyway… We really got used to not caring here – the only place to relax…”

“And openly love…”

“God! I love you too! Stop it!”

“What? You are usually the most desperate to… relax”

“What is wrong with it?”

“Really, Minah? To wear my clothes to the shop is to relax?”

“I did not!”

“You totally did – I have the actual proof. Do you remember those paparazzi?”

“Oh… hahaha those 3 days of their hard work hahaha?”

“Yeah… it was good we noticed them on time and you actually had the decency to close the blinds after that”

“They are to blame themselves for being able to see only our work and brotherly love…”

“Brotherly love? That is what makes you scr…”

“LIKE I SAID! Our quiet mode is successful and it was a good move to tone all interactions down…”

“To tone it down? Changdollah, if you want that to be true – you have to stop staring at me like you are gonna eat me whole during our stages”

“WHAT?”

“And you are the president of SNS among us? Really? You didn’t see the photos?”

“What photos?”

“…These”

“…”

“…”

“The shooting is forbidden during the concerts – I will report them…”

“No you will not! Calm down”

“But HYUNG!”

“I said – no!”

“…”

“…”

“I love yo…”

“No, Changdollah”

“Do you love them more than me?”

“…”

“…”

“I am sor…”

“I love you”

“YAH!!! HYUNG!!!”

“Hahaha”

“And the fans think I am the bully in this relationship!”

“… relationship…”

“Stop! Right there! Move on!”

“Ok, anything you want, baby”

“Don’t call me baby!”

“Yeah yeah… partner”

“Hyung!”

“What? It was you who could not contain himself and finished my introduction like this EVERY evening”

“… It was good… mixing... with the lack… of news and pics from us”

“Of course. As you say – totally true, Changminah. By the way Donghae said that he got a lot of frustrated responses why you were not at the gym with him and Siwon”

“Oh! That reminds me…”

“What?”

“What did you do there?”

“I… wanted to check the gym…”

“You went to buy drinks… like I asked… after our…”

“Hahaha… well I brought them… though with some delay… why to ask after such trifles?”

“…”

“…”

“Siwon…”

“Oh can you stop it? Siwon that, Siwon this, Master I liked your photo…”

“So it was the real reason…”

“…”

“…”

“You saw that!”

“What?”

“Just acknowledge it!”

“What?”

“I am in a better shape! My muscles are a higher plank for him to try to reach…”

“No”

“No?... NO? Really? You think I am lagging behind…”

“Nothing”

“What?”

“There is nothing to compare. No one is able to compare with you”

“…”

“…”

“I love you”

“I love you too. So stop this childish contest. You are Yunho U-Know. The Only One for this world and me”

“Changdollah…”

“Hyung! If you dare to cry – I…”

“You will cry too. I know…”

“It was not what I was going to say…”

“Let’s cuddle!”

“Hyung! We still have a lot to discuss…”

“Come here”

“Hyung! Stop! We have… to… still… so many… Where is the switch off for this freaking recorder?”


	6. Chapter 6

**S.H.I.P log – entry** **2168** **.**

 

”Frustration discussion log. Entry 2168. Our twin fashion gains popularity – there are a lot of posts about our matching shirts and jeans. This stage is success. A note for the future to talk with the stylists to find something new and original to try”

“Yes… good”

“… Also it was a good idea to snap a photo of your standee for Jeju air at the airport. The sponsors were happy and the fans made a full circle and connected that pic to the one you took with me. Their frustration level went to the roof because they wanted a pic of us together but still couldn’t get it”

“True…”

“… You make really subtle suggestions, hyung”

“Right…”

“Your ideas really bring cool connection between our plans”

“Maybe…”

“You are like a mastermind – sometimes even I am mesmerized by your imagination”

“Really…”

“Ok! What happened?”

“Hm?”

“You are sulking!”

“No, I am not…”

“Hyung, I know you for half of my life already, right?”

“You do”

“Then stop pretending and tell me the truth”

“I am ok, really…”

“Are you tired? Should I call the manager and cancel the practice?”

“No”

“Is it because I did not buy strawberries yesterday?”

“Oh no, Minah”

“Hyung, I am not really angry at you for bringing that plant to our apartment… I mean it is beautiful… enormously big for our place… but it is green and nice for providing additional oxygen…”

“Huh? You were angry?”

“… NO! Like I said! I like it!”

“Oh… Hulkdollie is cute”

“… you even gave it a name…”

“Did you say something?”

“NO! I mean – yes… I mean… is it our log meetings? Should we take a break?”

“No, I love our meetings”

“And I love you”

“… You are so nice, Changminnie…”

“OMG! YOU DIDN’T REPLY! YOU ARE ANGRY! IS IT ME? WHAT DID I DO? OMG! SIWON? YOU SAW ME COMMENTING AGAIN? HYUNG, I WILL STOP! I MEAN THIS IS ALL JUST FOR FUN! I WILL BLOCK HIS MESSAGES! SHOULD I? I WILL LIKE ALL YOUR PICTURES! HERE! WHERE IS MY PHONE?”

“Minah, stop!”

“Ok, so here is your account…”

“Minah!”

“Hyung, give my phone back!”

“NO! Stop this! You will ruin all our frustration plans that we have been practicing so hard all these years”

“I will not continue our frustration plans if they frustrate you…”

“Changminnie…”

“Hyung, I am sor…”

“No! Don’t say this!”

“But why?”

“Because you did not do anything wrong to say this”

“…”

“…”

“Hyung, do you remember what we talked about last time it got out of control?”

“… yes…”

“What is the most important thing in this cold world that helps to protect each other… even from each other?”

“Communication”

“Good! Now - what happened?”

“I don’t want to go to RV concert”

“… try again”

“…”

“…”

“I don’t want to go to RV concert alone”

“… Oh, hyung…”

“Ok! I said it! And it sounds ridiculous! I know! But… You will be busy with Kyuhyunnie for the whole day and I am going to Dunia filming right after that and I am just…”

“Hyung…”

“… feeling too selfish ok! But I just can’t bounce back to normal today no matter how I try to rechannel my thoughts”

“Kyuhyun…”

“… is your best friend and needs to see you and get your support. And I will kick you really hard if you even try to change plans a bit now”

“… we…”

“... will not change anything in our schedule. I will go to the concert tomorrow and you will go the day after that. Buy Kyuhyunnie a lot of food and do not use a lot of your smart remarks on the girls. They work really hard and will appreciate it if you tone down a bit your straight-forwardness…”

“This is one of my charms…”

“I know…”

“You like it when I am like this, right?”

“No, I love it – but they are not me… fortunately for me…”

“Hyung…”

“Aish… this is so embarrassing! I am not like this… usually…”

“… Usually you are the one who gives without waiting anything in return and forgets about himself to the point of exhaustion while caring for everyone around”

“…”

“Hyung , this is ok”

“Huh?”

“To feel like this. You are human only and you may… or rather have to experience this once in a while. I am actually never getting accustomed to the fact that you are like this only several days a year… I feel like the worst person for being greedy in things that are connected to us”

“You are not!”

“Well… This is how I feel it sometimes just like you do now. And that is natural… and healthy… you are not a saint… I mean you are but…”

“I love you”

“… I love you too. Please do not bottle it up anymore in the future”

“I will try”

“And please feel free to be possessive more…”

“WHAT? This is not… argh…”

“…”

“I love you too much”

“It is never too much with you and I love you too”

“So… Should I wear that ring-earing again?”

“Like I said – you are a mastermind”

“Hahaha I was always a smarter one”

“Yes… WHAT?”

“Changminah, you are so sweet in supporting your hyung”

“WHAT? I mean… WHAT?”

“Ok… time to arrange an elimination contest for my concert outfit”

“WHAT? HYUNG! GET BACK HERE! HYUNG! PUT THOSE CLOTHES DOWN! THEY ARE MINE! HYUNG!”

“It is really your favourite word, Changminah”

“HYUNG!”

“Like I said… favourite”

“I am going to wipe that smirk from your face now”

“… I do not understand”

“What exactly?”

“What are you waiting for?”

“I hate you”

“I love you too”


	7. Chapter 7

**S.H.I.P log – entry** **2170** **.**

 

“Frustration discussion log. Entry 2170…um…”

“Changminah, stop yawning. We have a lot to discuss – our schedule is rather packed these days”

“Hyung, do we really have to return right after the concert in Bangkok? I mean we could sleep it off and then return”

“Minah, we have to do that. This is going to be such an uproar! Just imagine – the fans will be perplexed and make the craziest theories…”

“And they will never understand that this is just your need to go home”

“You are my home”

“…”

“…”

“I lo…”

“… ve you”

“But anyway why to stay at hotel when you will make us lose the sleep again…”

“WHAT? HYUNG!”

“… So we will come back right to our apartment”

“Seems like your bathhouse restored your already undying flame…”

“Oh! It was so good. You will have to try it too”

“I don’t want”

“Minah, I understand you spent the day in your lovely bookstore but you have to relax physically too. So keep in mind this option”

“This option includes going with your friends too and this is out of the question. We have to keep our friend circles separate – otherwise those fans will decide that we are so in love…”

“But we are…”

“Yes, but they do not need to know that”

“… I feel like they know…”

“They do not need to know ‘how much’”

“Minah…”

“This depth stays only with us, hyung. I do not want them to talk about it. This depth is only for us”

“…”

“Besides if we go with your friends – we will have to keep your hands to yourself considering what happened last time and this is…”

“I actually suggested going without them but ok... “

“WHAT?”

“… and these are your hands that bring us trouble usually”

“MY HANDS ARE NOT TROUBLE”

“What then?”

“Pleasure…?”

“…”

“Delete what I said”

“Hahaha no - I will edit this audio for my personal usage”

“HYUNG!”

“Ok, this is really strange - hearing you say this after tonight”

“HYUNG!”

“What? It was you who suggested celebrating Jangmi’s anniversary…”

“HYUNG!”

“Hahaha”

“I do not remember you complaining”

“…”

“Or actually missing the previous anniversaries too”

“Yeah… they were… so good I…”

“Do not slip anymore in your conversations or you will end us all”

“Changminnie is the prettiest…”

“Hyung! I am serious!”

“But that slip is so discussed even now. My improvisations are amazing”

“They are… HYUNG!”

“Minah, just check the twitter – they also remember the anniversary and posted so much about our selca… if only they knew that there is not one but too many…”

“With you it is never too many”

“…”

“…”

“… and a video…”

“HYUNG!”

“Too bad they will not see your beauty. But… maybe we sould post even a blurred pic?”

“NO! This was settled long ago. We. Will. Never. Show. Them. That.”

“But they are so cute. I actually saw someone started a challenge for you to perform as Jangmi at our anniversary again”

“Who is this dead man?”

“Such a violent child… She seems the same. No wonder she thinks you are alike hahaha”

“I AM NOT A CHILD”

“But Minah, let them be frustrated any amount they want. I mean we can even tease them a little and this is like the second best thing after Hermes that has an explosive reaction from them”

“Argh… I will think about it”

“About teasing?”

“Performing”

“…”

“…”

“CHANGMINAH!”

“Stop, hyung! OMG your reaction is the same as them!”

“Well – I am also a fan of Jangmi”

“… right…”

“The original president of the fan-club actually…”

“Just stop”

“Hahaha I understand that you are tired after tonig…”

“Moving on! You said something about the airport today”

“Yes right. I thought about switching the roles today – you being happy and me being grumpy…”

“You?... Grumpy?...”

“I am an actor too”

“Right…”

“It would totally ring a bell on what was during the previous time”

“Grumpy?”

“…”

“…”

“ECXUSE ME!”

“Thank you – no need to remind me of your famous meme”

“Hahaha – it is not the meme – it is the truth of life”

“Hyung!”

“I thought you loved it when I did that”

“I love you no matter what you do”

“Minah, I love you too. But I feel that you are tired so we may postpone this till next time…”

“No, it’s ok. I will do that happy face”

“Really? You sure?”

“Yes… and thank you that you tried to make me laugh”

“Hahaha you noticed”

“I always notice, hyung”

“I know”

“Good. Let’s go”

“Yeah… but at first we really have to put some clothes on”

“Hahaha”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today is a special day - so sorry not sorry for my cameo lol


End file.
